The present invention relates generally to a gynecological device. More particularly the present invention relates to a vaginal delineating device for use with the Valtchev® Uterine Mobilizer, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,679, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Hysterectomy is a surgical procedure for removal of a part or the whole of the uterus. Subtotal Abdominal Hysterectomy (SAH) and Total Abdominal Hysterectomy (TAH) are performed through an incision in the lower part of the abdomen. Total Hysterectomy can also be performed vaginally, and is named—Vaginal Hysterectomy.
Since the introduction of laparoscopic surgery, hysterectomy can be performed Laparoscopically: Total Laparoscopic Hysterectomy (TLH), Subtotal Laparoscopic Hysterectomy (SLH) or by combining laparoscopic and vaginal approach—Laparoscopically Assisted Vaginal Hysterectomy (LAVH). SLH, TLH and LAVH are usually viewed as more preferable, because they are less invasive compared to Abdominal Hysterectomy. Thus, SLH, TLH and LAVH usually result in shorter hospitalization and recovery time and are associated with less pain and discomfort. Adequate identification of the fornix of the vagina during TLH and LAVH is a problem. Another problem, which has to be addressed is leakage of CO2, when a vagina is opened laparoscopically.
Other problems, not appropriately addressed in the prior art, are: difficult or impossible use of a tenaculum to facilitate insertion into the uterine cavity of an obturator or cannula; absence of a groove, which can guide the cutting instrument, used to open the vagina laparoscopically; lack of an appropriate posterior surface of the delineator, which can play a role as backstop for a laser beam and electrical current used to excise a part of the posterior vaginal wall; existing delineators can not be used without a cannula. There is therefore a need for a vaginal delineating device which will address and solve the above problems.